Hiccup
by tearsofamiko
Summary: They say that shocking or frightening someone will get rid of the hiccups... ONE-SHOT


Title: Hiccup

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Really?

Spoilers: NONE

Summary: They say that shocking or frightening someone will get rid of the hiccups...

A/N: This is my first 'established relationship' fic...but I really liked the idea and it wouldn't really work any other way. The idea was inspired by a picture I found years ago online and the picture itself is based off an Inuyasha fanfic, but it really fits NCIS, so yeah.

Here's the address to get a look at the pic: **http : / / www . grey – space . net / kns / gallery / hiccup . html** (Remember to pull out all of the spaces; the link to the story the pic is based off of is also at this site.) Kinda imagine Tony and Ziva in this scenario...LOL.

* * *

He cringed at the glare Gibbs leveled on him and ducked his head behind his computer monitor in an attempt to hide. He couldn't help it, but he wasn't about to tell his boss that it was a muscle spasm and not something he could control. So, he tried to hide behind the pitifully insignificant shield that was his monitor.

When it happened again, he might actually have whimpered at the thunderous expression on Gibbs' face. He heard McGee snigger, but was too focused on his boss to give the Probie grief for it. He flinched as Gibbs shot to his feet with a growl.

"I'm goin' for coffee," the Marine said as he stalked past their desks. He paused and turned to look back at him, blue eyes pinning him in place. "Fix it, DiNozzo, or I will." Command given, he spun on his heel and entered the elevator.

Tony slowly straightened in his seat, the wary expression he'd been wearing still on his face as he glanced around the squad room. He met Ziva's eyes briefly before hauling himself to his feet and sighing hugely, headed for the water fountain _again_.

He wasn't surprised when she came up behind him as soon as he turned the corner. He'd gotten pretty good at anticipating her actions in the last month, though she was still as much of a mystery as she had been before they'd finally given into the attraction between them. She stood close to him as he leaned down and took a drink of water, making him all too clearly aware of her presence. He was silent as he straightened up, holding his breath as he swallowed his mouthful of water. A mischievous glint shone in her brown eyes as he looked down at her but she didn't move, drawing an eyebrow-quirk from him. He was curious, but unwilling to say anything. Instead, he tried to concentrate on something other than the different times he'd seen that look – like on holding his breath until he got back to his desk.

He'd almost made it back to his workspace when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in place. Rising on her tiptoes, rubbing her body against his as she did so, she moved to whisper in his ear, her warm breath sending shivers across his skin. He half-way allowed himself to relax into her embrace, reveling in her warmth and softness for a moment, barely paying attention to what she said.

When he realized what it was, all other thoughts flew from his head as he exhaled in a rush, freezing him in place.

Gibbs walked by just as Ziva disentangled herself from DiNozzo, carrying a cup of coffee. He paused for a second and glanced at his frozen Senior Field Agent, quirking one eyebrow before he shook his head. He turned and continued on his way to his desk, throwing a comment over his shoulder at his agents as Ziva doubled over, shaking with silent laughter.

"Get back to work, you two."

Ziva nodded and waved a hand at him, wiping away her tears of mirth with the other hand. She straightened up and walked back to her desk, a broad smile still on her face. As she sank into her seat, she caught McGee's confused, curious look.

"What, McGee?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as she tried to control her grin.

"What did you do to Tony?" he asked slowly.

"I just helped him get rid of his hiccups."

Still standing where they'd left him, Tony saw nothing, heard nothing in the shock left behind her words. Words that played endlessly through his head, an audio reel stuck on 'repeat.' She was joking, right? Because, surely she'd have told him somewhere else...right?

He walked like one in a trance back to his desk and sank into his chair, staring sightlessly across the bullpen at her desk. She watched him for a moment, amusement still gleaming in her eyes, then finally managed to capture his attention. Smiling happily at him, she winked and shook her head, almost giggling at the dumbstruck expression on his face. Her reassurance didn't quite penetrate the fog her earlier words had caused, leaving him dazed and bemused.

'_I'm pregnant.'_

Gibbs sighed silently, returning his attention to the file he'd been reading, finally able to concentrate now that DiNozzo's hiccups were gone.

* * *

Okay, so I loved the idea, but I'm not sure I managed to portray the amusement/humor I meant to...still, I think it's pretty good...mostly...BTW, she isn't actually pregnant, she just used that idea to get rid of his hiccups. ^^ That's why she shakes her head at him while he's still so out-of-it.


End file.
